The present invention concerns a method for measuring the torque of a drive unit and a measuring system for measuring the torque of a drive unit.
For the operation of modern vehicles, information about the torque applied in the drive train is necessary, for example for the calculation of the reference speed and the actual acceleration. In addition, said information is used for monitoring tasks (monitoring in the torque path). Said data are usually determined from models (air and injection quantities or current data for electrical drives).